


I Fell in Love With the Water

by terushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushima/pseuds/terushima
Summary: Akaashi spends most of his days lounging at the beach, always on the sand, and never touching the water. Bokuto is an enthusiastic surfer who spends most of his time in the water and wants to hang out with Akaashi. Truths spilled and hearts are broken. Soulmates can never catch a break, can they?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The memory and pain still rush through Akaashi’s head when he looks at the water, the waves crashing onto the beach, the dusty white sand. Even though it was three years ago, the incident was still fresh in Akaashi’s mind, and it didn’t help that he lived next to a beach.

The pain is still so fresh that Akaashi can only manage to walk alongside the water. He can’t swim, he can’t take off his shoes, he can’t dip his feet in the cold water. He’s tried before, only managing to sink one toe before becoming dizzy and collapsing. After two experiences where strangers had to haul him away from the shore and administer help, Akaashi all together decided not to try anymore, it’d be easier to avoid the water anyways.

Today Akaashi decided to sit on the beach, hefting a blanket and backpack with him as he left his home, biting his lip as he walked down cement steps to the sand. After finding an unoccupied umbrella away from screaming children, Akaashi set down his blanket and fell on it, letting out a content sigh as a salty breeze swept over him and closing his eyes.

_ This is paradise. I don’t need water to have fun at the beach. _

Akaashi was ready to fall asleep but was interrupted by a cheerful voice, popping one eye open to see who was approaching you.

“Hello! Hi! Are you asleep?”

Akaashi squinted as a young man in a sweatshirt and baggy pants carrying a surfboard ran towards him, waving his arm wildly.

“Not anymore, can I help you with anything?” Akaashi pushed himself up to take a closer look at the man.

Akaashi’s eyes canvassed the young muscular man, taking in his gray and white streaked hair and gold eyes before peeking at the surfboard the man was carrying.

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble,” The man scratched the back of his head, “Can you watch my surfboard for a couple of minutes? I just have to run to the store really quickly and so far everyone I asked said no.”

“Sure, I’ll watch it. I have nothing else to do anyway.” 

“Sweet! I’ll pay you back!”

The energetic man gently set his board beside Akaashi’s blanket before running back into the city, kicking sand everywhere he stepped. Akaashi smiled and turned to look at the surfboard, admiring the sleek black coat. Carefully, he turned it over and gasped at the beautiful design on the top of the board. His fingers traced a silver whale shark outline, which covered the whole length of the board. Akaashi slightly frowned, however, when his fingers ran over indents along the whale shark design.

“Hey! I hope I didn’t take too long!”

Akaashi quickly retracted his fingers when he heard the man call out to him, and looked up to face him.

“Here, wanted to pay you back for watching my board.” The man handed a cold beer can to Akaashi before plopping down and sitting next to him. 

“Are you competitive?” Akaashi used the beer can to gesture to the board. “It’s too nice looking for just a hobby.”

The man gave a hearty laugh, “Everyone assumes that but it’s just a hobby, the board was a present.”

“I see, I see.” Akaashi popped open the beer and took a sip, “You should also fix the dings in your board, it almost shocked me to feel how deep they are.”

“Do you know how to surf?” The man leaned closer to Akaashi, eyes sparkling. 

“Why are you asking me that?” Akaashi set down the beer in the sand. “I just told you there’s indents in your board.”

“Well, you called it a ding, and no one I know says that besides people with surfer knowledge, so you must be a surfer!”

Akaashi laughed at the man’s observation. “Well, not really, I just had a friend that surfed a lot. What’s your name?”

_ That was a lie, sort of. _

“Bokuto.”

“Interesting, is that a first or last name?” Akaashi picked up the beer again.

“Last name, I don’t tell people my first name until I get to know them more.” Bokuto smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Akaashi. That’s my last name.”

“Well Akaashi, you seem very familiar to me,” Bokuto tucked his knees to his chin and leaned on them, “Can you tell me more about yourself?”

“Well, I lived here all my life, I play the guitar, and I like cats even though I’m allergic to them.” Akaashi shrugged, “What about you?”

Bokuto rubbed his chin, “My favorite food is barbequed meat, I like reading poetry books, and I collect little erasers.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Little erasers, huh? Guess I can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto smirked, “You thought I’d have a hobby like lifting weights or something?

“Perhaps,” Akaashi wiped a tear from his eye, “It's refreshing to see someone different like you.”

Akaashi and Bokuto continued bantering back and forth, from arguing about the best cut of beef to best ocean creatures until the sky darkened and almost everybody left. Akaashi shivered as the breeze turned cold, taking the blanket he sat on and wrapping it around himself.

“Can you watch me surf?” Bokuto patted his board, “I was going earlier but I had fun talking with you.”

“Ah I’m sorry,” Akaashi laughed, “Sure, I’ll watch you.”

Bokuto beamed and stripped off his clothes to reveal a black wetsuit, picking up his board and running down the stretch of beach, jumping into the dark blue water, and yelping as he hit the cold surface.

“Idiot! Of course, it’s gonna be cold.” Akaashi laughed as he walked toward the water, stopping a few feet away from the shore to watch Bokuto paddle out to catch waves. He watched as Bokuto smoothly rode a wave, legs steady as he traveled out of Akaashi’s eyesight.

“Do you want to come in the water?” Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto in front of him, hand outstretched. 

“I’m alright,” Akaashi gently pushed away Bokuto’s hand, “I’ll get a cold in if I jump in with you.”

Bokuto shrugged as if to say “It’s your loss” and jumped back in the water, rowing out to catch another wave. Although it got colder and darker, Akaashi stayed in the sand to watch Bokuto glide on the water, smiling when he remembered his old friend.

“Jump in with me, Akaashi!” The deep voice rang out in his ear, almost as if the person was right next to him. Akaashi shook his head, getting rid of the voice to solely focus on Bokuto’s surfing. After a while, Bokuto came back to shore, flicking water everywhere he stepped.

“What did you think?” Bokuto spread his arms open, waiting for applause, “Pretty good, wasn’t I?”

“You were good,” Akaashi exaggerated his claps to play along with the man. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” 

Bokuto offered an outstretched hand, which Akaashi accepted. Together they walked back to Akaashi’s blanket before splitting ways, promising to meet again the next day. Akaashi shook the sand off the blanket, watching Bokuto’s figure walk up the stone steps back into civilization. 

“Oh?” A slip of paper fell out of the blanket, landing next to Akaashi’s foot. Akaashi picked it up, angling that paper toward the moonlight so he could read it.

There, written in a messy script, was Bokuto’s number, with a message beneath it.

“If you don’t text me when you get home I’ll tackle you tomorrow at the beach.” Akaashi read aloud, laughing. 

Akaashi unlocked his phone and entered in the number, sending a simple hello before seeing the number call him.

“Hello? Who is this I’m talking to?” The voice crooned.

“I wonder who,” Akaashi responded, “Might be the wrong number though.”

“Am I talking to the man who plays the guitar and likes cats even though he’s allergic?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Perhaps. I’m surprised you remember.”

“Of course I’d remember. We're friends after all.”

“We only hung out for a couple of hours. I'm surprised you would call us friends.” Akaashi laughed, pouring himself a glass of water as he talked to Bokuto. 

“Anyone who watches me surf is immediately my friend.” Bokuto chuckled. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“I mean, I have nothing else to do so, sure.”

“Come on, sound more enthusiastic, I’ll treat you to meat afterward.”

After deciding the time, Akaashi hung up, about to turn off his phone only to see a new text message. 

**Won’t you come back?**


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi pursed his lips, unsure if he should respond or not. It’s not like he could block the person anyways. Taking a deep breath, Akaashi set the phone down and crawled into bed, having a dreamless sleep. 

The man woke up smacking his lips, disoriented when he sat up. After ruffling his hair and rubbing his eyes, Akaashi threw on random clothes before walking out of his house, grabbing breakfast, which consisted of an iced coffee and chips, from a nearby convenience store and walking to the beach to meet Bokuto.

“Hey! Good morning!” Bokuto ran up to Akaashi, surfboard in tow. 

“Morning, how are you?” Akaashi accepted Bokuto’s high-five, pulling away with a red palm where Bokuto slapped.

“Great! I’m excited to surf for my audience.” Bokuto led Akaashi over to an umbrella with a blanket before stripping off to reveal his wetsuit. “Are you sure you’re okay watching me though? I know you said you would yesterday, but I just wanted to make sure.”

Akaashi practically shoved Bokuto toward the water, shooing his hands to show the latter he would be alright. If Akaashi didn’t want to watch anymore he could fall asleep or eat, or both. The man laid back in the warm sand, taking a sip of his coffee and watching as Bokuto swam farther away to avoid people in the water.

As the day progressed, the beach filled up with more people, making the hot sand even hotter. Under the umbrella, Akaashi fanned himself with his hand, laying with arms and legs outstretched like a starfish to try to cool down. 

“Do you want to cool off in the water with me?” Bokuto walked up to Akaashi, dripping water on the latter when he leaned over to talk.

“Again, I’ll get a cold if I go in,” Akaashi wiped water droplets from his face, “I’d rather crisp up in the sun than go in there.”

“You must have really bad colds!” Bokuto laughed. “How about we go get some ice cream? My treat.”

“Tempting offer, but I can pay for myself.” Akaashi stood up and brushed the sand off his body. “Where do you want to go?”

“Since you’re the local here, I’ll let you choose.” Bokuto handed his board to Akaashi, “Let me change really quick first.”

Akaashi decided to go on his phone while Bokuto sprinted to the public restroom, his finger lingering on the messaging app. 

_ Won’t you come back? _

Akaashi took a deep breath, deciding to answer with a simple “no.” so he could get it over with. Just as he clicked send, Bokuto walked over, carrying his bundled up wetsuit under his arm. 

“Where should we go?” The man took his board back, waiting for Akaashi to give directions.

“Well, there’s this one place I know that makes really good taiyaki and ice cream.” Akaashi shrugged, “I don’t know your tastes but I think you’ll like it there.”

Bokuto agreed eagerly, so the two set off into the south part of town, chatting along the way. 

The ice cream store was busy and bustling with crowds of people, making the normally cool store almost as hot as the beach outside. Bokuto and Akaashi had to practically fight their way to the front counter to order, exiting with two semi-melted taro taiyaki ice creams. 

“Damn it’s already dripping, I”m sorry.” Akaashi used his finger to wipe off the melting taro ice cream, “Usually it isn’t this busy.”

“Don’t sweat it, I never saw this place before so it was pretty cool anyway.” Bokuto smiled, and reached out a finger, wiping melted taro off Akaashi’s dessert before licking his finger.

“What was that for?” Akaashi laughed, using his free hand to protect his fish-shaped dessert from Bokuto, “Your’s is dripping more than mine. Touch yours first.” 

“Maybe I’m flirting,” Bokuto winked, “Or maybe I’m not, you decide.”

“Sure, sure, you’re just saying that because I’m being nice to you.” Akaashi scoffed, walking under a shaded tree with Bokuto trailing behind.

“So you’re letting me flirt with you?” Bokuto winked, waiting for Akaashi’s answer.

“It’s not like I can control what you do, so do whatever you want.” Akaashi shrugged, dipping his spoon into the soft serve. 

They ate their ice cream in silence, enjoying the scenery and wiping sweat from their faces.

_ It won’t hurt to let him flirt, right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to have slow updates since I want to make this a longer fic than my first one,,, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Starting my next Bokuaka fic! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
